tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story
The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story is a magazine segment in the UK Thomas and Friends magazines. Since early 2012, bedtime stories have been published without titles. For the first few months, the section featured previously released stories, but starting on April 25th, 2012, new stories were frequently featured, although sometimes repeats of stories are still published. The new stories usually focus on characters introduced in the CGI series such as Flynn, Belle, the Logging Locos, and Charlie. Each story features at least one image usually taken from a CGI episode. Issue 639 This bedtime story was first published on April 25th, 2012. Plot At the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre, Flynn is feeling very sorry for himself. He tells Thomas that there have not been any fires for days and if he does not have anything to do, he worries that the Fat Controller will send him away. Thomas assures him that it is not his fault that he is not busy all the time and the important thing is that he is there when he is needed. This cheers Flynn up. Then, a siren wails and Belle rolls up. The Fat Controller emerges on the Search and Rescue Centre's balcony and tells the engines that there is a fire at Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm. Belle volunteers to go and races off before Flynn can speak. He inquires as to what he can do, but no one is there to hear him. Then, the siren wails again and the Fat Controller reappears. He calls over to Harold and tells the helicopter that there is a fire on a hillside near Bluff's Cove. Flynn tries to inquire again, but everyone has gone again. Now Flynn is even more upset; there had been two fires in one day and he still was not needed. Then, Bash and Dash came rushing up. They tell Flynn that there is a forest fire on Misty Island and that all of the Jobi Wood will be lost if it is not stopped. Flynn thinks he should tell the Fat Controller, but Bash and Dash tell him there is not time. Flynn races through the Misty Island Tunnel and soon reaches the fire. He cannot put the fire out by himself, but he does manage to keep the fire at bay. After a while, he starts to get tired and his tanks start to run dry. Then, Harold appears overhead with a big tank of water which he dumps on the fire. Behind Flynn, Belle appears as well. She adds her two powerful jets to the fire and soon the fire is out. The Fat Controller arrives on Thomas just in time to see the last swirls of black smoke raise into the sky. Bash and Dash tell the Fat Controller that Flynn had managed to keep the fire under control single-handedly. The Fat Controller tells him that he is a really useful engine and Flynn blushes with pride. Characters * Thomas * Bash and Dash * Flynn * Belle * Sir Topham Hatt * Harold (does not speak) * Farmer Trotter (mentioned) Trivia * After this story, readers are given the chance to win a TrackMaster Flynn. Issue 641 This bedtime story was first published on May 23rd, 2012. Plot One spring day, Thomas is at Brendam Docks collecting a new hat for Lady Hatt when Charlie chuffs up. He tells Thomas is favourite joke, but Thomas does not think it is the right time for telling jokes. Despite initially not being interested in Charlie's joke, Thomas cannot help smiling when he hears the punchline. The Fat Controller arrives and he is definitely not smiling; Percy has overslept and has therefore not collected his milk train from the Dairy. He orders Charlie and Thomas to collect and deliver the milk. Charlie tells another joke before setting off, prompting the Fat Controller to jokingly declare that Charlie needs an audience. As Thomas and Charlie travel to the Dairy, rain clouds form overhead. Charlie knows a joke about rain, but before he has a chance to tell it, rain pours down. At the Dairy, Charlie is splashed with a big, muddy puddle. After completing their job, the two engines head to the washdown. Charlie is washed and polished until he shines like a star, giving Thomas an idea. He rushes to share his idea with Sir Topham Hatt who is very impressed with Thomas' idea. Two days later, it is the Fat Controller's birthday party. Everyone is having a wonderful time, when the Fat Controller introduces their star entertainer. The audience gasp as Charlie rolls forwards and starts sharing his best jokes with the crowd. Charlie continues to tell his jokes until he had used them all up. He had found an audience and made the Fat Controller very happy indeed. Characters * Thomas * Charlie * Sir Topham Hatt * Percy (mentioned) * Lady Hatt (mentioned) Trivia * Images are taken from the thirteenth season episodes, Play Time and Splish, Splash, Splosh! Goofs * Percy should not have been able to oversleep as he should have been woken by his crew or the firelighter. * In the sentence "We don't know shouted the audience", the quotation marks are in the wrong place. Quotes * The Fat Controller (referring to Charlie): "That engine needs an audience!" Gallery File:TheFatController'sBedtimeStory(Issue641)2.gif File:TheFatController'sBedtimeStory(Issue641)3.gif Issue 642 This bedtime story was first published on June 6th, 2012. Plot Henry and Gordon are boasting to Percy and Toby about how they are superior to the little engines. Percy and Toby are annoyed and determined to show the bigger engines just how useful they can be. Toby has a plan and suggests to Percy that they hide for the day and see how the railway copes without them. Percy agrees and the two hide in the bushes near the shed. Later that morning, Henry is making an urgent delivery when he is suddenly stopped in his tracks. A branch from a tree is hanging low over the railway and Henry is too tall to squeeze under it. His driver insists that they go back. Across the Island, Gordon is having problems of his own. It was raining hard and Gordon is having trouble getting up the hill; his wheels keep slipping on soggy leaves. After a short while, Gordon goes back to the station. Another engine will have to pick up his passengers today. Later that afternoon, Percy and Toby emerge to find Henry and Gordon at the Sodor Steamworks looking very cross. Thomas, who is passing by, tells Toby and Percy that the two big engines have not been able to complete their jobs. Just then, the Fat Controller rushes in. He asks Percy to take Henry's urgent delivery as he will be small enough to fit under the low-hanging branch. The Fat Controller then asks Toby to pick up Gordon's passengers as he is too light to slip on the wet leaves. Henry has to admit that the smaller engines can be useful as Toby and Percy just smile to one another. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt 'Arry or Bert makes a brief cameo in one of the photographs. Trivia * The images are taken from the episodes Henry's Happy Coal and Toby's New Whistle. It is unknown which episode the photograph of Toby is taken from. Goofs * A lighter engine is more likely to slip on wet leaves than a heavy engine. Gallery File:TheFatController'sBedtimStory(Issue642)2.gif|Henry File:TheFatController'sBedtimStory(Issue642)3.gif|Gordon Issue 643 This bedtime story was first published on June 20th, 2012. According to the front page of the magazine, this story is titled Beautiful Belle. Plot The Fat Controller has asked an artist to paint some pictures of engines to put on his new office wall at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. On the day the artist is due to arrive, the Fat Controller tells his engines to look their best as the cleanest and shiniest engines are sure to be chosen. All of the engines want to be on the Fat Controller's office wall and they are all very excited - especially James. When James comes back from the wash-down he refuses to do any more work as he is worried about becoming dirty. Belle expresses her wish to be painted, but she then overhears Emily and Rosie whispering about her appearance, calling her "ugly". Belle is embarrassed; she knows her water pumps are really useful and had never thought of them as ugly before. Suddenly a siren goes off and the manager of the rescue centre calls out for help. None of the engines volunteer, except Belle who decides if she will not be chosen for the picture, she might as well be really useful instead. Thomas and Percy volunteer to go with her to the site of the emergency. The fire is in an old shed near the fuel store and has to be put out quickly. Belle points her pumps at the flames as Thomas and Percy carry more water to the site. By the time the fire is under control, all three engines are covered in thick black soot. Belle is now surer than ever that they will not be chosen for the picture. At the Search and Rescue Centre, the artist has arrived and the Fat Controller orders Belle, Thomas, and Percy to line up with the other engines who were all moving backwards and forwards, trying to catch the artist's eye. The artist walks down the line dismissing the engines one-by-one - even James who is horrified. When the artist comes to Belle, he calls her beautiful and says she looks like a hard-working engine. The artist then declares that he will paint Belle, Thomas, and Percy. A few weeks later, the artist returns with the pictures. When the Fat Controller sees them, he is delighted that the artist chose his two hard-working little tank engines and his beautiful Belle. Characters * James * Emily * Rosie * Sir Topham Hatt * Belle * Thomas (does not speak) * Percy (does not speak) Quotes * The Fat Controller: "I am so glad the artist chose you - my two hard-working, little tank engines and my beautiful Belle!" Gallery File:TheFatController'sBedtimeStory(Issue643)2.gif|James File:TheFatController'sBedtimeStory(Issue643)3.gif|Percy and Thomas Issue 644 This bedtime story was first published on July 4th, 2012. Plot One night, Salty is in his shed whilst a big storm sweeps across the island. The next day, Salty wakes to find the storm has caused a lot of damage. A couple of the engine sheds have had their roofs blown off, Cranky had very nearly toppled over, and some small boats had been washed ashore. Salty moves to the edge of the docks to take a closer look at the stranded boats. Suddenly, he sees a big wooden trunk on the shore - it is a treasure chest. Salty knows he cannot reach it himself and he calls to Cranky for help. Cranky is reluctant to help at first as he does not believe in treasure, but he knows that Salty will keep bugging him if he does not. Soon, Cranky has hooked the chest and is lifting it into the air. He drops it roughly and the lid cracks open. Gold coins spill all over the dockside - Salty and Cranky cannot believe their eyes. Later on, the Fat Controller arrives to check the docks and Salty shows him his discovery. The Fat Controller knows just what to do with the treasure - which angers Salty, who believes that since he found it, he should be able to keep it. A few days later, Salty sees the old engine sheds that have been damaged by the storm being knocked down. In their place, shiny new sheds are being erected. The Fat Controller tells Salty that the gold coins paid for the new sheds and the other engines thank Salty who is happy that his treasure was used to help everyone, after all. Characters * Salty * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt Trivia * The images are taken from the thirteenth season episode Creaky Cranky, the fourteenth season episode Merry Winter Wish, and an edited promotional image from the sixteenth season episode, Salty's Surprise. Gallery File:TheFatController'sBedtimeStory(Issue644)2.gif File:TheFatController'sBedtimeStory(Issue644)3.gif Issue 645 This bedtime story was first published on July 18th, 2012. Plot Henry is puffing along the main line when he passes Toby, who seems to be in a spot of bother. Toby explains that he is stuck in some mud and asks for Henry's help. Henry declines, stating that he does not want to get muddy and he puffs away. Later on, Henry comes across Edward, who is in a spot of trouble himself. Edward explains that he had hit a big rock and spilled some of the coal he is carrying. He asks for Henry's help, but Henry wants to stay looking his best and refuses. The next day, Henry is making his way along the track when Whiff is suddenly coming straight towards him. Whiff jams on his brakes and stops before hitting Henry, but lots of the rubbish he is carrying flies all over Henry. Whiff aplogises, but cannot stop as he has to make a collection. Henry is left covered in rubbish, worrying that he will not be able to pick up his passengers in such a state. Then Edward and Toby rattle by. This time, Henry asks them for help. Edward and Toby refuse to help as they are worried they might get grubby. The two engines grin at each other and chuff away, leaving Henry feeling very miserable. A few minutes later, Edward and Toby return. Henry is delighted to see them again. They explain that you should always help a friend, whether it means getting dirty or not. As Edward and Toby's drivers help to clean Henry off, the green engine smiles and decides that his friends are right; helping friends is more important than staying clean. Characters * Edward * Henry * Toby * Whiff * Rheneas (cameo) Trivia * The images are from Whiff's Wish and Christmas Tree Express. It is unknown where the image of Henry is from. Goofs * Toby is said to be stuck in the mud on the main line, but he is at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre in the image. Gallery File:TheFatController'sBedtimeStory(Issue645)1.gif File:TheFatController'sBedtimeStory(Issue645)3.gif Issue 646 This bedtime story was first published on August 1st, 2012. Plot The Fat Controller gave Thomas a very important job. He is to go to the Docks and collect some new parts for Percy. He must do it as quickly as possible as Percy needs to do his mail rounds. Thomas speeds off to the Docks. Once there, Thomas sees lots of crates and does not know where to begin looking for Percy's parts. Thomas tries to ask some dock workers, but they are too busy to help. Thomas calls up to Cranky, but the crane is no help either. Thomas rolls up to a pile of crates that he has just watched being unloaded from a ship. None of the crates are labelled. Then Thomas sees a green crate. He assumes that because Percy is green, the green crate must be for him. Thomas' driver and a few dock workers load the crate onto Thomas, who then races to the Steamworks. At the Sodor Steamworks, the crate is unloaded and opened. Inside, there are no parts for Percy - only apples. The Fat Controller is very cross and Percy is worried that his post will not be delivered. Thomas has a great idea and his carriages are soon loaded with Percy's post. Thomas steams across Sodor making Percy's usual deliveries. Afterwards, Thomas puffs to the docks and, after asking many different people and having a good look around, he finds Percy's new parts. Thomas feels sad though as he enjoyed doing Percy's post round. He then makes his way back to the Steamworks. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt Issue 647 This bedtime story was first published on August 15th, 2012. Plot The Sodor Search and Rescue Centre is being cleaned up for an open day. The Fat Controller is to bring a group of passengers to the centre to see how everything works. Thomas is given the special job of bringing the passengers in Annie and Clarabel. Thomas puffs along the track and is so busy chatting to Annie and Clarabel that he does not notice a piece of broken track. As he clatters over the rail, Annie and Clarabel wobble dangerously. Thomas screeches to a halt, but it is too late. Clarabel's rear end is left hanging dangerously over the water's edge. Luckily, Captain hears the commotion and speeds into action. Captain races along the shore and stops beneath Clarabel. Quick-thinking Captain has an idea and orders the passengers in Clarabel to jump onto his deck. One-by-one, the passengers lower themselves onto Captain who takes them straight to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. He then alerts Rocky who lifts Clarabel back onto the tracks. Thomas takes the rest of the passengers to start their tour. The visitors do not seem to be at all upset by their little adventure and they end the tour by having tea and cakes with the Fat Controller. Later, Thomas apologises for the incident, but the Fat Controller explains that the visitors thought the whole escapade was part of the tour. He goes on to tell Thomas that the visitors thought it was the best Search and Rescue Centre they had ever seen. Characters * Thomas * Clarabel * Captain * Sir Topham Hatt * Rocky (mentioned) * Annie (mentioned) Goofs * Thomas is not pulling Annie and Clarabel in the image; he is pulling a tree on a flatbed. This is because the image is taken from the fifteenth season episode, Tree Trouble. Category:Magazine stories